As the Hills Watch
by Piett
Summary: After his loss to Gary Oak in the Johto League final, Ash finds himself questioning his purpose. Can his two closest companions help him regain his direction? AAMRN, mushy, you have been warned.
1. Reflection and Reconciliation

As the Hills Watch 

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its copyrighted characters belong to me! You, young Nintendo Attorney, must battle your way to my Isle of Doom armed only with an enchanted legal brief and a ball-point pen and fight through ten levels before reaching Snake Mountain! Can you save your imperilled intellectual property, suspended above a pit of boiling lava? 

Errr...maybe not. Characters here are reproduced without permission and are property of Nintendo of America. 

This fiction contains fluff, sap and mush. You've been warned. 

A/N: Italics or text in *asterisks* indicates thought. [] indicate Pokemon speak. FYI, my take on Pikachu communicating is that Ash can understand him, but it isn't an exact science. Pikachu's odd grammar is intentional. 

Ash: 13   
Misty: 14 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The hills surrounding the sleepy town of Pallet watched. 

Bathed in a stunning pink glow from the slowly setting sun, they watched the boy. They'd watched this one before, and for a long time. They'd seen the boy who laughed and thought of nothing but Pokemon and Battles and Masters. The boy with the red and white cap, sitting on his unruly black hair as a testament to everything he was. 

The hills watched the boy, as he sat on the rock, trying not to think. 

Some, especially the certain red-haired girl, would've laughed at him. Laughed, and stated derisively that not thinking was a pretty easy task for him. How he wished it were so, however. 

He fought to keep his attention on something else. Yet again, he turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the rural vista around him. The fields were there, as they had been for as long as he could remember. 

Yet now, as he lay on the rocky slab at the Oak Laboratory, it was all different. He wasn't looking to a golden future, he was fighting to banish the thoughts of a black past. For the first time, the youthful exuberance was gone. He'd come so far, but what had he actually accomplished? 

His thoughts once again slipped to the day, and the moment he couldn't get out of his head. 

_"And Oak's Umbreon slams into Ketchum's Pikachu! Both trainers are out of Pokemon, folks, and this could be it!"_   
_Ash cried out in shock as the dark Pokemon thudded into its much smaller yellow opponent. Pikachu flew in a low arc before coming to rest in a battered heap._

_'C'mon, get up, get up' Ash willed. Without thinking, his eyes sought out Misty's. Her gaze only told him what he already knew - it was over._

_Pikachu gave one futile attempt at stirring, before collapsing again with a whimpered "Chu!"._

_The referee gave the mouse a long hard look, before finally raising the green flag._   
_"Pikachu is unable to battle! Victory goes to the green trainer, Gary Oak!"_   
_"He's done it! Oak has finished off Ketchum, and taken the coveted title of Johto-"_

_Even as the announcer began lauding his opponent, Ash flew out of the trainer's box and down to his stricken friend._   
_He scooped up the tiny creature in both arms, blocking out the cheers of the crowd._   
_Pikachu's eyes flicked open, full of sorrow._   
_"Pikapi, pi pikachu" [Ash, I'm so sorry]._   
_Ash felt tears begin to form. "You did great, Pikachu. You battled harder than i've ever seen you. I'll get you fixed up in no time"._   
_And with those words, his friend fainted._

_He turned and ran. Not even waiting for Misty or Brock, he flew out the trainer's tunnel, past the locker rooms and out into the cold air outside the stadium._   
_And then it hit him._   
_He'd hiked and battled for a year, all over Johto, collecting badges and generally adventuring - all for nothing._   
_He'd said goodbye to old friends, made new ones, and developed bonds he never thought possible, and learnt so much._   
_Yet in the freezing air outside the Goldenrod stadium, it meant nothing._

_He'd failed._

_Failed his town. Failed his mother, Misty, Brock. Failed Pikachu. Failed Himself._

_And as he looked up at the moon, another sickening question settled in his mind: what was he going to do now?_

The journey back from Johto to the tiny Kanto hamlet of Pallet had been, unsurprisingly, quite a muted affair. Despite his victory Gary Oak had treated Ash well, not mocked or berated him. He'd been kind, even sympathetic. Yet it had only made things worse - Ash couldn't muster the burning desire to beat his rival that had driven him to Johto a year ago. 

His friends had given him a wide berth. In what Ash considered one of the few bright spots of the entire trek back, Misty had been surprisingly nice to him. She'd avoided any harsh comments about his abilities or the fact that he always got them lost, and had at times tried consoling him with a few kind words. Even such small acts had been the only things that had made the journey home bearable, but Ash was at a loss to figure out why. 

It was Misty, not the vast world of Pokemon, that presented the deepest enigma in his short life. She'd gone beyond mere titles; she wasn't just his friend - or coach, or bodyguard (as she'd once snorted in derision). She wasn't a rival or a foe. 

She was Misty. 

Things had changed over the last year. On a few rare occasions, he'd caught her almost staring at him with an expression he couldn't identify. Her eyes would move back to facing ahead almost immediately, but nonetheless she'd blush. He'd shrug and walk on. 

Much of the venom had left their fights. They still bickered, but it was almost formulaic now. They'd each grown comfortable with the verbal sparring, and whilst Ash was still left aggravated afterward it wasn't the same as before. 

For his part, he'd find himself looking at her as she slept, unable to work out why. The dying flames from the campfire would wash their strange light over the face of the sleeping girl, bathing it in a soft glow. He'd loose himself in the sight, and would be brought back only at Pikachu's urging. Still - she looked....well, beautiful. Not the scrawny runt her sisters had always teased..... 

*No way you're going to start thinking like that Ash*, a small voice in his head interjected. *Misty's your best human friend. She doesn't like you like that. Start burying any emotions that say otherwise, 'cause you're just going to get hurt if you don't*. 

He reluctantly agreed with his brain. Besides, what kind of a life could he offer her? He was an unimpressive trainer stuck in a podunk town, with no future and no happiness to offer to her. 

"Pikapi?" 

He turned his head, noticing that Pikachu had assumed an identical pose on the slab of rock, facing upwards to the sky. 

"Hey little buddy."   
"Pi pikachu, pika pi" [Greetings, Ash. You're out late]. He looked up at Ash questioningly. "Pikachu, chu pika pika?". [Are you waiting for the moon?].   
He asked with such seriousness that Ash had to bite back a laugh. "Nah. Just thinking, you know?".   
'[Oh. You ponder about her again, don't you?].   
Ash sat up with a jerk, his face going red. "What are you talking about? You're imagining things".   
[Yeah. Sure.].   
Ash lay back down and sighed. "That obvious, huh?".   
The pokemon let out what passed for a laugh. [Yes. The only one who fails to notice is her. She just thinks you're sad about what happened].   
"In case you hadn't noticed, I AM sad about what happened". He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small sachet of ketchup, and threw it to the waiting creature. His claws tore open the top and he started slurping down the contents. 

He paused before continuing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask what he was about to ask. 

"I was thinking about what comes next". He sighed. "I was thinking of letting you and the others choose what you wanted to do next".   
He was answered with a face full of ketchup, sprayed out of Pikachu's mouth in surprise at the question. _I guess the way I said it gave it away...._   
[Don't you even think about quitting, Ash! Don't be silly! We don't give up!].   
"Waaa!". He started to wipe off the sauce with his jacket. "Ok, ok! No need to get so angry about it. I was just thinking of giving up battling for a while. Didn't want you to be stuck here doing nothing".   
"Chuuu!"   
He didn't react fast enough, and was rewarded with a dose of high voltage. He rolled off the rock, feeling a bit singed.   
[You can't get like this just because of one loss, Ash! I won't let you, and Misty won't let you, so don't even bother trying]. 

With that, the yellow creature jumped up and ran off back toward the lab. Ash clambered back up onto the rock, and sighed. Easy enough for them to say. 

* * * 

"I'm going to miss this apron", Brock lamented.   
The fiery haired girl sitting at the table sipping coffee merely nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll never find another where you're going". She paused. "Have you told Ash yet?" she asked softly. 

Brock frowned. "I wasn't going to bug him with it. I won't be gone long - a few months, tops. He doesn't need to worry about me leaving in addition to everything else". He began adding spices to a nearby simmering pot.   
Misty growled and leapt to her feet, then started to pace around the kitchen. "He can't just sit there forever Brock", she growled. "If he wants to be ready for the next cycle of the Indigo League Champs, he has to get focused and start training again. All he's done for two months is sit there on that rock and feel sorry for himself".   
"He'll snap out of it. He's hurting, Misty. You of all people should be able to see that". He added that last part without thinking, and was rewarded with a nasty glare. "What do you mean, 'you of all people'?" she snapped.   
He raised his hands to ward off any possible mallet related violence. "Ugh, nothing! Nothing at all. Hey! Isn't that a tentacruel on the TV?". 

She whirled around to glance at the battle going on behind them, but by the time she realized it was a trick Brock had scampered off 

"Grrr!". 

She threw herself down on the sofa, turning off the TV so she could have a bit of peace. The next few months weren't looking all that promising. Brock was going back to his family whilst his father took care of some business in the Sienna District, and wouldn't be back for three or four months. Deliah Ketchum had also taken this opportunity for a holiday, her first in several years. She was heading out to the Orange Archipelago (Misty could imagine her retracing her son's steps with no small amount of pride), and wouldn't be back for six weeks.   
That left her and Ash, alone, for over a month. Normally, she could handle this. But the Ash of old had vanished under the cloud of this strange depression he was going through. The unparalleled confidence was gone. The desire didn't seem to be there anymore, either. Even after a defeat, he'd normally summon up enough drive to move himself past it. 

Not now, though. 

She sighed again. *Now I'M starting to get depressed. Not gonna happen. Ash will pick himself up and start over, or i'll drag him up kicking and screaming*. She was his friend - his closest, perhaps - and she owed him that much. 

Ash's face seemed to force her way into her mind. His impish grin, his unruly black hair, and his eyes - blackish brown orbs, flecked with the odd golden sparkle. It was a sad but true fact that Ash could look at her with that grin and those eyes, and she'd start dissolving internally.   
It was ridiculous, really.   
It wasn't very fair, either.   
She hadn't **meant** to fish him out of a river. Or let him wreck her bike. 

She hadn't meant to start following him around, or begin acting as a guide to a world he didn't understand. She hadn't meant to let herself get caught up in his boyish exuberance, his confidence, or his overall goal. 

She certainly hadn't meant to fall for him. But she'd fallen, and hard. The fights and arguments hurt, but every time she contemplated simply leaving him something would happen. 

_He'd look at me with that little grin. Or he'd give me his jacket because it was cold. Or he'd do something incredibly brave - like jump out of a crashing spaceship, or rescue me from a collapsing bridge. Or I'd be dozing and glimpse him watching me at night with those soulful eyes._

_And I keep feeding him asinine excuses about my bike whenever he questions me. I'm really following him for *him*._

No, she reflected, it really wasn't very fair. 

* * * 

The two days following Brock's departure were almost surreal for Misty. Ash spent even amounts of time watching TV, eating, sleeping and brooding - but not training. His Pokeballs lay untouched hanging on his belt, which he left hanging on a chair in his room every day. Not surprisingly, this was the main cause of the trouble was to follow. 

It was long after the sun had settled beneath the horizon, and Ash sat seemingly immersed in the harsh glare of the television. It was a PokeTV special, a repeat of some of the most recent battles up at the Indigo Plateau. 

Misty stifled a yawn as she cleared away the last of the plates, her eyes flicking between what she was doing and the young man spread out on the couch. His eyes lacked the almost feverish intensity they always had when viewing Pokemon battles - the intensity that had always made Misty feel as if he was one step away from jumping out the door and finding someone to challenge. She shot a quick glance at Pikachu, who was happily slurping his favourite red condiment from a bowl. 

She walked out of the kitchen and shook her head. "Ash, you've got to get back to some sort of regular training. Every day you miss is going to make it that much harder when you next take on the League". 

He looked up at her with his dull stare. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get on to it tomorrow". His voice carried no real conviction that he intended to do anything.   
Misty felt her emotions building. "Well, if you aren't going to do it for yourself, you could at least do it for your Pokemon! They've been stuck in their balls with nothing to do for days! It isn't fair on them, Ash!".   
"If you're so worried about them, why don't YOU take them out for a walk" he growled.   
Misty could sense what was coming, but she found herself helpless to stop it.   
She raised her voice and fixed him with a vicious stare. "I'M not the one neglecting his Pokemon. If you really cared about them you'd be training with them, not sitting here like a slob, Mr. Pokemon Master!". 

THAT got his attention, as she knew it would. Part of her hated knowing what buttons to press. 

He jumped to his feet and gave her a dirty look.   
"Grr! Don't call me that! I've been on the road for almost two years without a break, and I think I deserve a rest!".   
She snorted derisively. "Well, it looks like you still haven't decided what your priorities are. I thought after four years you'd have grown up a little, but I guess not!".   
"I've grown! You know that! I won the Orange League and I got to the finals in Johto! I'm not a baby!" he shouted.   
"Then stop acting like one!"   
"If YOU don't like the way I'm doing things, maybe you should just leave! Run off like Brock did!" 

_Oh, Ash, please don't start with this! _She began to falter. This was getting out of control. But her emotions and anger were beginning to take control. 

"Well maybe I SHOULD leave! Its obvious you don't care about your training", she moved closer to him, "OR your FRIENDS!".   
"Real friends don't pick fights for no reason!". His voice was beginning to crack now, she'd pushed too far. "Why don't you run home to your precious Gym, Misty! You're obviously just bored here!".   
He paused, the better angels of his nature making a futile attempt to stop him doing what he was about to.   
He grabbed his wallet from a nearby shelf and threw a wad of notes in her direction. "Here's a down payment on your bike! Now you don't have to hang around me anymore!" 

Misty felt tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes, matching the ones she could see forming in Ash's.   
"FINE! I WILL! It's obvious Mr. Big Shot Ash doesn't need the people who care about him and his pokemon!". She scooped up her nearby backpack, tears now flowing down her cheeks, and moved swiftly into the night. 

* * * 

He sat there, gazing out into the inky blackness. It had been half an hour since the fight, but the feeling that had settled in Ash's chest as he screamed the words at her was still there.   
He groaned softly. _Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel so empty?_   
Another part of his brain was quick to respond. *Because you've just driven away the person you care about the most in your life* it spat savagely. *Team Rocket was always calling you a twerp - now you've proved they were right*. 

He felt sick. His chest felt tight, and seemed to throb in a kind of dull ache. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, unable to settle on one idea or emotion. He just wanted to crawl up in a ball on the floor and fall asleep, hoping everything would be magically all right when he awoke. 

He felt a slight tug on his shirt, and he turned to see one very angry looking Pikachu.   
"Pika, pikachu chu pika pi! Pikachu, Pikapi!". [You said some bad things, things that didn't need saying. You've gone too far, Ash!]. Ash was taken aback; Pikachu very rarely got this upset.   
"...I know, I know! I just couldn't help myself. You know how we get sometimes....and everything just seemed to go out of control".   
The Pokemon's tone became solemn. [You hurt her this time, Ash. This wasn't like the other times].   
He just sat there, wallowing in the truth of that statement. It was some minutes before he spoke again.   
"Maybe.....maybe its for the best" he choked out, feeling the tears threatening to reform. "She didn't deserve to stay here and watch me mope about like a loser. She was with us for the journey and for repayment, not for the company". The words felt bitter coming out, truths that he knew deep down but wanted to ignore.   
Pikachu gave a curious sigh.   
"Pikapi!". He motioned to his tail. [Hold on for a second].   
_What does he want to show me?_ He softly took hold of the jagged appendage.   
"Fine, but I don't see what this pr-"   
"CHUUU"   
"WAAAAAA!"   
It wasn't a big jolt, but it was enough to send him off the couch and onto the floor, the air thick with ozone.   
Pikachu glared down at him from the couch.   
[Speak more like that and I'll shock you again]. He pointed a small hand toward the window, out into the darkness.   
[She wouldn't be better off, and neither would you. I know how it is when you fight - you both mope and cover up what you truly feel. She stays because she cares for you, Ash. She has no feelings about the bike].   
Ash stared up at him, the feeling in his chest beginning a wild flux.   
"What? How do you know that?".   
[When you sleep. She watches you, sometimes. I know the look she has. I have seen it on other humans. You do not see, because all you see is the mask she wears]. He looked a bit sheepish. [You are not very observant, Ash].   
Ash pulled himself into a sitting position, his head slowly drooping. "But it's too late now. She's gone. I can't crawl back to Cerulean City, she'd shut the door on me".   
"Pikapi!". He glanced at Pikachu again, who was gesturing upstairs. "Pipipi!".   
"She left Togepi behind?". His mouth dropped open. "But that means she never really...".   
He never finished the sentence, because as the realization hit him he was up on his feet and already heading outside. 

Pikachu allowed himself a smile, then began a slow trot up the stairs to the room where Misty stayed. He decided to keep Togepi company just in case the little egg creature woke and found its mother nowhere to be seen. 

He paused at the landing. Strange creatures they became, Pikapi and Misty, when the other was involved. 

* * * 

He ran.   
The wind seemed to roar in his ears as his muscles burned, sending him tearing down the dusty path. 

He'd abandoned any logical thought of where to go, instead allowing his instincts to guide him. The moon had decided to make an appearance, bathing the trees and grass in an odd blue glow, but giving Ash enough light to avoid stumbling. 

His lungs were burning now, but the adrenaline in his veins and the swirling maelstrom of emotions within his heart pushed the pain out of his mind. 

He knew where his instincts were taking him now. The river! She'd come down here from time to time, when she wanted to be alone. If she were anywhere, she'd be here. 

The open field gave way to a grove of trees, and Ash knew he wasn't far away. He slowed to a quick walk, bent low, so to avoid any possible detection. Sure, he'd gotten himself here, but even if he found her he wasn't sure what he'd say. 

Finally, he came to a rest behind a small hedgerow. He peered out toward the silvery ribbon of water, his eyes scanning the riverbank...   
And he spotted her. She was remarkably close, legs out, sitting back against a large tree overlooking the slow moving stream. 

His eyes sought out her face. She was no longer crying, just staring silently ahead, lost in the scene and with her own thoughts. 

And instantly, he understood what Pikachu had told him. The masks she wore normally were gone, vanished in her solitude. The fiery redhead with the bold attitude, the one who suffered no fools and took no prisoners, was gone. In her place was the person nobody else saw - the quiet, emotional little girl. The girl who had lost her parents at a young age. Who had felt compelled to leave her own family and home searching for acceptance. The girl who used her natural temper and forceful nature to hide her emotions and feelings, wanting to show them but terrified of being rejected and set adrift. 

_And here she is, _he thought, _out in the cold because I've pushed her away from me. I'm no better than her sisters._

He gazed at her face, the bluish-green eyes staring sadly out at the river. He didn't know why, but tears started stinging at his eyes. 

_How could I have done this to her? She...means too much to me to hurt her like this!_

*All well and good*, the colder part of his mind cut in, *but what are you going to do about it?* 

"I'll make it better." The words came out with a mix of deep emotion and fierce resolution. 

He stood from his hiding spot, the feeling in his chest making him light headed. He resisted the urge to simply faint, and began a slow march toward her.   
Ten metres.   
Five metres.   
At two metres he stopped, and she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He turned to face him, surprised - but not afraid as she might have been, or angry as he feared she'd be. He moved to a spot on the tree about 45 degrees from where she sat, and dropped to the ground a bit awkwardly. 

"Hi" he said finally.   
She was silent for a moment. "If you've come to say goodbye, you didn't need to. I'll leave tomorrow morning when I can get my things". The self defence mechanism was back up again, burying her true feelings behind the mask once again.   
"I kinda noticed you'd left Togepi. I don't think I could take care of him as well as you do". He laughed weakly, and she gave him a look of mild disapproval.   
They sat there in silence for a while. There was an odd chirping now and then, but the area was silent but for the quiet movement of the water.   
_This is it, _Ash thought. _If I don't get the ball rolling she'll be gone tomorrow and I'll never see her again._   
"You were right, you know", he said finally.   
Her sad expression vanished, giving way to a look of mild curiosity. Ash, apologizing? To her? This was something new.   
She said nothing, so he continued. "I've been acting like a twerp. I got so caught up in feeling like a loser that I lost sight of what I wanted. I'm getting back on the right track, starting tomorrow. Pikachu's getting a little pudgy from all that ketchup and no exercise". He tried to sound as resolute as possible.   
She was silent again. "I'm sure you'll do well". The bitterness in her voice cut into Ash, but he kept going.   
"I......" he tried to force the words. "I can't do it without you, Mist".   
Her expression changed again. The mask was gone, the sadness replaced by curiosity....and was that a little bit of hope he saw in her bluish-green eyes?   
"Without you I'd just end up making a whole lot of dumb mistakes. Hey, if you hadn't fished me out of the river I'd probably have ended back home, slaving through school and going nowhere. I owe you a debt that I can never repay with a new bike or money or even words".   
_Wow. I didn't even know I could sound that poetic._   
"I'm.....sorry I told you to leave. I was wrong. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me now, but all I can say is that I was wrong and I was stupid".   
"You're my best friend, Mist. Without you I'm just another trainer with no brains and a knack for getting into trouble".   
He turned his head away and began to study his shoelaces. He'd run out of the little eloquence he'd managed to store, and was lost for anything to say next.   
Her voice came back, no longer distant or unemotional. "And if I was still going to leave, what would you do then?". Her tone was playful now, and as he looked back up at her face her she was smiling, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He summoned up an impish grin.   
"I guess I'd take a leaf out of your book and start following YOU around".   
She gave a mock growl and slapped his shoulder lightly. They both laughed, and Ash could feel the pain and emptiness that had settled behind his ribcage vanish.   
Her hand settled onto his shoulder. Even through his jacket it felt warm, and the slight pressure made his shoulder feel oddly fuzzy.   
Her eyes sparkled. "You're wrong though, Ash Ketchum. You could never be an ordinary trainer. Never in a million years. Don't you ever start believing that, or my mallet will have to convince you otherwise". 

She stood, dragging him up by the arm. "Come on, lets go. I'm hungry". He pretended to look hurt. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?". She laughed and shot him a faux-angry look. 

A second later, her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"Ash....if you started following me, I guess that means I'd get to break something of yours, huh?" 

"Waaaaa!". He fixed her with a glare, only to see her giggle madly at his expense. "Very funny, Misty".   
_Besides, _his mind cut in, _she could break anything of mine except my heart and I wouldn't care._ He gave his head a sharp tap as if to silence it, then turned back toward home. 

Now shrouded in a foreboding darkness, the hills around Pallet town stood resolute as they gazed upon the two young people working their way home. 

They watched as the young man cracked a joke, and they watched the girl's eyes twinkle as she laughed. They saw the boy blush imperceptibly, and then saw the two revert to a comfortable silence, each just content with the other being there. 

Yes, the hills watched. 

* * * 

End of Chapter 1 

A/N: There it is. My first attempt at an actual serious fiction :). I realize the lack of a 'confession' scene is annoying to some people, but I just couldn't work it into the last scene. That'll come in a future chapter, if I get enough feedback to make it worth continuing. Please review :). 


	2. Confessions and Revelation

hills2a As the Hills Watch   
Chapter 2 

Author's Notes follow at the end. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She felt drunk. 

She'd never really been drunk before. As a matter of fact, she'd never touched an alcoholic beverage. She'd eaten some of those little chocolate bottles with a tot of spirit inside them, but her still woozy mind didn't really think those qualified. 

The hills around the town of Pallet watched in a detached fashion as the red-haired girl lay there, at 8 O'Clock in the morning, her unkempt hair showing the tell-tale signs of a good night's sleep, feeling drunk. 

Never having been drunk before, she could really only guess as to what being drunk felt like. She'd read somewhere about the feeling of wooziness, as if some invisible force was holding one down. She'd read about the detached feeling, as if everything around her wasn't quite real and that at any moment she could suddenly wake. She considered pinching herself, but as the events of the previous night continued to demand attention in her sleep-addled brain she discounted the idea. 

Inevitably, HE was the first real clear image. 

Mind becoming more alert, her thoughts began to gather, using him as a focal point. 

She'd run, and he'd come after her. She'd run to her secret place, the one she never told him about. He'd found her. Briefly, the issue of **how** exactly he'd found her crossed her mind. Footprints, maybe. Perhaps he'd reached into her mind with a hitherto unknown telepathic power. Perhaps the bitter tears she'd cried during her flight had left an ethereal trail of sorts, silvery markers glinting in the moonlight. 

Or perhaps he'd just known her better than she'd ever have given him credit. 

Deep down, she knew the how and why of it didn't matter. He'd come. In a display of the most un-Ashlike behaviour, he'd sat down and apologized to her. Not a false apology; but the sort generated by your heart screaming at you that you'd made a mistake. He'd said she was important to him. 

Said he **needed** her. And beyond the clumsy words, she'd seen nothing but truth in those golden flecked eyes. 

Unbidden, a phrase came to mind. _And the Truth shall set you free...._

* * * 

Gary Oak, on the other hand, did not feel drunk. 

Rather, as he splashed water over his face and peered at the bloodshot eyes that stared back at him in the mirror, he felt mildly hung over. His mouth felt dry his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth. "Ugh. I overdid it last night. Why'd May have to keep giving me that stuff, anyway?" 

The black shape, which had been observing its master with some curiosity, narrowed its eyes in an expression of mirth. 

[warned you.] 

Gary turned to look at his friend with a sneer. "I didn't see you hesitating when she gave YOU some." 

The Umbreon flashed him a grin. [not like you. can handle it]. Gary sighed, remembering some old adage about Pokemon taking on some of the traits of their partners. 

"Huh! Well, next time i'll let you drink and wear the lampshade as a hat." Silence reigned for a few moments. Gary could tell the pokemon was gearing himself for something. 

[you talked when drunk. talked much about it]. The creature managed to sound almost apologetic. Gary shambled over and scratched between the Umbreon's ears, and it responded by closing its eyes in contentment. 

"Geez Blackie, don't worry 'bout it. You know you shouldn't listen to me even when I'm sober, definitely not when I'm wasted!" Gary tried to inject a levity into his tone he didn't really feel. 

Blackie's tone became concerned. [seen it hurt you before. like in the days before]. 

He closed his eyes and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just forget it. We're not going to be ready for the next League final if you're worrying about me." This seemed to placate the Umbreon, but even as it turned to leave the room, Gary felt the familiar sense of self loathing wash over him. It was a bitter sensation, the type born of endless nights alone. The endless nights of hating himself for what he said, but unable to find any other way to cope with the pain. Pain borne of wanting something he could never have. 

Winning had just made it worse, in a way. He'd hoped the victory would make it go away, but if anything, seeing what effect it had on his opponent underscored the sheer elation. 

_Still, Oak, no use dwelling on it. You could never expect him to understand._

He shook his head as if to banish the demons, and then left in search of some hot tea. 

* * * 

"Are you sure about this, Pikachu?" 

The little rodent puffed out his chest and looked bombastic. [Never have I been in error]. He sobered a little, before adding [You know it is best]. 

Ash didn't attempt to contest that statement. He stared down at his shoes, something he could've done for a while, before taking a step forward. 

This was it. Time to confront his demons. Time to bury the past and move on to fulfill his dreams. 

He gave a tentative knock, barely audible, then spun around and started back down the path. 

His next sentence was rushed. "Heh! Well, nobody here I guess, I'll come back later, maybe next we-WAAAAH" He didn't get to finish that statement, because Pikachu gave him a large jolt of electricity and he fell to the ground, smoking. 

He lay in the dirt for a moment trying to collect himself, but the familiar sardonic voice came from behind him, causing him to shudder in barely repressed anger. 

"Still can't control that Pikachu, can ya Ash?" 

Still on the ground, Ash rolled over and stared at Gary. He was still dressed in his nightclothes, and his normally sharp eyes seemed a bit clouded and unfocused. He caught an almost imperceptible flash of consternation across his rival's face, but it left so quickly he swore he'd imagined it. 

Ash pulled himself up and swept the dust off his clothing, the embarrassment burning at his cheeks while Gary's sardonic grin silently mocked him. He finally fixed a stare on the slightly taller boy. 

_Ok, you didn't come here to fight him. Just keep calm._

He pretended not to have heard Gary's comment. "Uh, hey Gary. You, uh, mind if I come in?" 

Surprise flickered in Gary's eyes, then vanished. "Well, sure Ketchum. I'll let Blackie keep you company, just gotta get a robe." 

Ash followed the Umbreon into the Oak's living room. He sat on the couch, oblivious to the venomous stares the Pikachu and the black creature were exchanging. 

_It's been years since I was here last. Looks like any normal room, I guess. Except...._ His eyes swept across the room. The standard memorabilia was littered throughout - photographs, ornaments, a portrait. Much like the room in his own house. _Except none of Gary's Pokemon awards. Not a badge, not a trophy, not a certificate._

_Gary isn't the sort of person who plays down his victories. Neither am I. But why is there almost no trace of what he does here? Mom keeps my trophy in full view....._

Ash broke abruptly from his chain of thought as Gary came in and threw himself down on an opposing couch. "Well, Ash, since I don't think ya'd be here for a social call, why don't you get on with it? Some of us have **real** training to do." 

Ash let out a long breath, determined not to rise to the bait. "Actually, Gary, I came here to.....well, uh, to say thanks, I guess." He was rewarded with a suspicious and slightly confused look. "After......what happened, you were a lot nicer to me than you have....err, uh, than you COULD have been. I just wanted to thank you, I guess." 

Ash forced himself to meet Gary's gaze, watching in perverse fascination as a variety of emotions flittered across the other's face. Pride, surprise, suspicion, anger, pain. _Pain? _It didn't seem to honestly fit. For a moment they simply stared at one another, Gary's eyes boring into his. 'What do you want from me?' was the unspoken question reflected within, but Ash lacked the courage to say as much. Gary, however, felt no such hesitation. 

"You aren't sure what it all means anymore. What you're doing. You're not sure if you can go on." It wasn't a question. 

Ash wrenched his gaze from the other boy, unable to meet the harshness behind Gary's eyes as the words came out. _Hey! Why'd he have to figure that out so quickly? That wasn't supposed to be how this goes! _He simply moved his head in a barely noticeable nod of assent. 

He'd expected derision, perhaps even mocking. Maybe pity. 

He hadn't expected anger. No, fury was more like it. Gary had stood, his back to Ash, his fists balled. He was shaking in rage. For a second Ash thought he might snap and go berserk. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. 

"You listen to me, Ketchum. I don't care if you're hurting because you lost! You're being a big baby, Ash." 

He turned, now towering over the seated Ash. 

"I always knew you were a loser. That you couldn't handle being a Pokemon trainer! You're simply pathetic!" He began stalking around the table, but the anger in his face conflicted with a look of bitterness. He wrung his hands and then mopped his shaggy hair. Then he just stood for a moment, his face filled with an expression of bitter self loathing and self reproach, muttering to himself. 

_I don't get it. Normally he just insults me and then laughs in my face. _Ash was more puzzled than anything else. 

Gary spun quickly, his eyes suddenly taking on a look of hope. Hope, sadness, even empathy. Ash had been disturbed before, but that quickly gave way to shock. 

"I got over it after I lost that first year in the League, Ash! You're......you're a strong trainer, too." The taller boy stuck out a hand, gripping Ash's shoulder. "Don't give it up because of this!" 

Silence descended upon them both. Gary's face twisted into a sort of anguished smile, before suddenly jerking his hand away from Ash's shoulder as if he'd been burnt. His hand seemed to instantly gravitate to the yin/yang medallion he wore. Then, as quickly as before, his expression became bitter. 

"Now get outta here, Ketchum! I'm too busy to waste my time with loser trainers!". 

Ash backed out of the room slowly, as Gary just stood there with his eyes closed. 

* * * 

The two had snuck out while the boys talked - well, if Gary's vicious admonishing counted as 'talking'.   
The Pikachu was the one to break the silence, obsidian eyes peering through the window.   
[Yours is most perceptive. I did not think he would figure out Pikapi that quickly]. 

The black and yellow lump let out a grunt as it stretched itself languidly out. [Yours is completely blind. He stumbles through everything. Cannot tell the most basic things about those around him.] The Umbreon snorted. [Like the girl with the fire hair.] 

Pikachu gave a quick flick of his ears before flashing a grin. [It has.....resolved itself. I no longer worry.] 

[I do not share your lack of concern where mine matters. It hurts him badly.] Blackie's tone became worried. [I cannot let him be hurt like this. Hurts more when yours is so thick-headed about everything]. 

The two said nothing for a while, a light breeze providing the only sound. 

It was Pikachu who broke the silence. [They're still nothing but newly hatched Pichus. They know so much, yet they know nothing]. 

[They need us.] The umbreon's voice sounded tinged with contempt. 

[And you know deep down, we need them]. The pikachu's comment ended that exchange. 

The door opened, and Ash stumbled out of the house looking dazed. Pikachu leapt over to his friend's shoulder, settling into his normal perch. 

As the boy turned back to head home, the Pikachu gave one final nod at the Umbreon , who returned it in kind. Age-old gestures of mutual respect between two adversaries after a respite, knowing that things would not be so cordial when next they met. 

* * * 

If they'd had faces, the Hills around Pallet town probably would've been smiling - content, lazy smiles. The ones borne of knowing that even though life marches on, for a few hours peace can be obtained. They'd have smiled down on the red-capped boy and the red-haired girl. The former pensive, the latter carefree, as each attended to their Pokemon in a sun drenched field of flowers. 

Misty crouched, squatting in an ungainly fashion as she gazed upon the small egg-creature before her. It sat, staring intently a stone a few metres in front of it. 

"Ok, Togepi. Just concentrate! You can do this!" 

The baby pokemon began to strain as a light blue aura surrounded the stone, and the stone gave an unsteady wobble as it rose into the air, hovering a few centimetres before dropping back to earth with a thud. 

Misty gave a small laugh and scooped the Pokemon up. "Great work, Togepi! I knew you could do it!" 

"Togepri, prii!" it trilled happily, relishing the attention. 

Misty sobered when she saw Ash. The poor boy was a near wreck, his attempts with Bayleef and Croconaw giving him nothing but a Psyduck-esque headache. 

"Waaah! Bayleef, no! Wait until I throw it before using your vine whip!". He began waving the small target disk above his head. This, however, succeeded only in drawing the attention of his bored Croconaw, who suddenly broke out of his daydream and fired at the targets, assuming it was his task. 

The spray of water managed to hit Ash fully in the face, and Misty winced as he was hurled back a few metres into the bushes. Croconaw and Bayleef exchanged embarrased glances before scuttling over to the other end of the small meadow. 

Ash pulled himself unceremoniously out of the hedge, wet and covered in leaves. Misty couldn't help but giggle, desperately trying to stifle her laughter at the sight. 

Ash gave a scowl, stalking over to her and then simply dropping to the ground. 

_Life isn't being very fair today. First Gary, now this. Why can't it just make **sense**?_

He felt a small hand grip his shoulder, and turned his head to see Misty giving him a smile. She'd done a lot of that this morning, he'd noticed, but he was long past caring about that. It was just enough that she did. 

"Look Ash, I think we need a break right about now." She gestured to a small overhang about thirty metres above the edge of the meadow. "Why don't we take our lunch up there. I bet the view is wonderful!". She swept her hand to the east, where grey clouds were busy gathering on the far horizon. "If we don't go now it'll rain, and you're damp enough as it is". 

She hoisted him up by the arm, slowly dragging him. He sighed and recalled his Pokemon. Maybe she was right, though. A brief break might let him forget about the fact that he couldn't even train his Pokemon. That he didn't belong here, doing this. 

* * * 

A/N: The perceptive will notice that there is a very large gap between chapters, time-wise. This chapter wasn't supposed to end so abruptly, but i've posted a short version of it because it needed posting - its been on my harddrive for about 7 months :P 

A VERY big thank-you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Apologies to those of you who got fed up waiting for the next installment. The reasons why are complicated but to make a long story short, I couldn't summon the emotional reserve needed to actually continue writing - I know where things are headed, but right now it'd be just splashing words on a page in a mechanical fashion, which is a waste of time. 

Finally, there will be another installment or two, but I can't promise when. Sorry to keep you all hanging :P 


End file.
